


Rest

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, GFY, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kix needs to sleep, and it's Jesse's job to make sure he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Jesse grinned as he walked into the medbay to catch sight of Kix sprawled halfway on his desk, sound asleep and snoring softly. “Kix, love,” he called softly, not wanting to startle him, “Hey, you can’t keep sleeping here.”

Kix groaned softly as he lifted his head, lines on his cheek from the datapad he’d fallen asleep on. “Jesse? What’re you doing here?” He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up. 

“Junior medics comm’d me. They were worried about you, you should’ve gotten off your shift half an hour ago.” None of them had wanted to wake their officer, but it was past time for him to be out of the medbay; dealing with the wounded after the battle had taken a lot out of him, and he’d already been working for twelve hours straight. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

Kix shook his head. “No, I just need caff, I’ll be fine.” 

“Sorry, cyare. You’re not allowed in the medbay for another rotation, Captain’s orders. You’ve been here for too long already, you need sleep and food.” Jesse headed around the desk, leaning against it. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

“I’m okay, I still need to make my rounds.” Kix pushed himself to his feet, swaying before his husband caught him, easily lifting him off his feet. He groaned, squirming in Jesse’s arms before giving up and letting himself relax against his shoulder, still grumbling under his breath.

Jesse just smiled at his half-hearted protests. “Coric’s coming in, he’s got it under control. You’re going to bed.” He carried Kix out, pressing a kiss to one of his lightning bolts. “If you’re still awake by the time we get there, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

By the time they reached their bunk, Kix was fast asleep, his head tucked against Jesse’s shoulder.


End file.
